With the development of networks, releasing pictures for sharing on web pages becomes more and more fashionable. For showing themselves, many young people like to put, e.g., pictures taken by themselves, or pictures obtained through cutting or photomontage technologies, on web pages to share these photos with friends. It is necessary to add beautiful picture frames to pictures for decoration, to make released pictures more personalized and beautiful.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a method for processing dynamic pictures in accordance with a conventional method. The specific steps are as follows.
Block 101: Select a picture frame.
A picture frame that fits a picture is selected from a file storing picture frames. The “fit” refers to that picture elements and the type of borders in the picture frame are in harmony with the picture. For example, it is appropriate to select a picture frame with a landscape picture element for a picture with character as its main element. Meanwhile, it is appropriate to select a picture frame with cartoon borders for a picture with pets as its main element.
Block 102: Adjust the selected picture frame.
The size of the picture frame is adjusted according to the size of the picture, to make the picture frame fit the picture. For example, if the size of the picture is 100 mm*100 mm, the size of the selected picture frame is 300 mm*200 mm, it is necessary to respectively reduce the length and width of the picture frame to ⅓ and ½ of the initial values. For example, if the size of the picture is 300 mm*200 mm, the size of the selected picture frame is 100 mm*100 mm, it is necessary to respectively enlarge the length and width of the picture frame to 3 times and 2 times of the initial values.
Block 103: Bond the adjusted picture frame with the picture.
The adjusted picture frame is bonded with the picture, to obtain a static picture.
A static picture is generated after processing the picture using the above-mentioned method. Although the static picture obtained after the processing is beautiful, it lacks a sense of action and good expressive force on the network, and can not show the personality of the user well.
When processing the picture frame with the above-mentioned method, it is necessary to perform simple reduction and enlargement on the picture frame, to make size of the picture frame fit that of the picture. If the reduction or enlargement ratio of the length of the picture frame is not consistent with that of the width of the picture frame, it is likely to make the picture elements in the picture frame distorted, and subsequently affect beauty of the picture frame.